Moving Day
by Eilish92
Summary: Another Ruth/Jay oneshot, set after they have left Holby and it is the day they move into their new house by the sea!


**Moving Day**

Another Ruth/Jay oneshot, set after they have left Holby and it is the day they move into their new house by the sea!

Today was the day the pair had been waiting for since leaving Holby, they had looked at so many houses but only one of them was destined to be their new family home. Jay had decided that he wanted nothing but the best for his family and had made sure that no expense was to be spared when it came to their new home. With some help from his Nan and his life savings he made sure that the house was going to be perfect for the day that Ruth moved in, she deserved the perfect home.

The house they had chosen was a small two up, two down house with 3 bedrooms, perfect for their expanding family. With a close proximity to the beach and a short walk from the local town which they had taken to calling home. The place needed a lot of work doing to it but that meant that they could put their own stamp on it but little did Ruth know that Jay had already taken care of that and the painter and decorators had left the day before, leaving the place looking like a show home.

They had been living in a local rental flat, nothing too lavish just one bedroom and small living space so they could save as much money as possible for the house and the baby.

"This is finally it, the day of our big move!"Jay was like an excited child on a sugar high, jumping on the bed as Ruth got dressed

"Woah, calm down! I know your excited but we have done well so far with this place and we are handing the keys back today which also means we get our deposit back" Ever the sensible one was Ruth "It was really nice of Charlie and Big Mac to drive the removal van with our stuff from storage last night, what would we do without our friends?"

"I know, I spoke to Gramps last night and they got back safely and made good time home!"

"Well you better get a move on then, not even you can be late to move into your new house!" She started laughing at him before pushing him towards the bathroom "Oh and don't be forever in there, I can't wait to get going"

"I will be like a flash of lightening, you finish packing and leave the boxes where they are, I don't want you lifting anything heavy"

The moment they shut the door on that flat for the last time was a huge relief for Ruth, it meant that their move down here was going to plan, I was all going to work out for them. As Jay loaded the last of the boxes into the back of the camper van, they were finally ready to make the short drive to their perfect house. Jay had already had a battle on his hands this morning attempting to convince Ruth that he could be trusted to drive the moving van and she should drive the camper van, she seemed to think he was going to do something silly!

They drove in convoy and pulled into the street which they would be calling home and they both just stood outside in awe!

"Can you believe that this place is ours?" He wrapped his arms around her every expanding waist and pulled the love of his life into a close embrace

"I know, I never thought I would every live in a place like this, with a man like you. I'm the luckiest woman alive" She kissed him passionately, never wanting to let him go ever again

"Trust me I'm the lucky one, you are the most amazing woman I gave ever know and I could never imagine my life without you"

"Come on lets have another look around and move in some furniture, I really don't want to be sleeping on a mattress for months again" She said laughing

"Don't worry, I packed the allan-keys this time, we need all the sleep we can get before this baby come" He rested one hand on his stomach and took the other in his hand and led her to the front door to their new house "Babe, close your eyes."

"Jay, what's going on? You know what I'm like with surprises"

"Trust me you are going to like this one!"

He placed the keys in the lock before covering her eyes with one hand and leading her other to the lock so they could open it together, once they were inside he moved his hand from her face and gave her a moment to take in the new look of their home.

"Oh Jay, it's beautiful, I can't believe you did this! I don't know what to say, everything is just so perfect!" He had opted for a simple oak wood floor and chose a warm cream for the walls of the living - elegant and classy just like Ruth.

As they walked around their new home, Jay couldn't help but think of all the memories which were going to happen in these four walls. Everything from their babies first day at home with their parents to the day the splodge leaves home to go off to university and he truly couldn't wait to embrace every one of these moments with his one true love, Ruth Winters!

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Please comment, good or bad :)


End file.
